Romeo and Juliette
by ScarletWynter
Summary: A new girl arrives at Degrassi, and the resident emo boy is drawn to her like flies to honey. Eli Goldsworthy thinks he may have found his Juliette. Will love prevail? Or will his past mess up his future?
1. Chapter 1

"Guys, we have a new student today, her name is Juliette White, and she's coming all the way here from Washington D.C.," Ms. Oh introduced to her class of red shirted juniors. They all stared at the petite brunette as she tugged nervously at the edge of her khaki uniform skirt. She looked up and gazed at her new, unfamiliar peers, until her eyes locked on a pair of bright emerald eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled as they bore into his. His eyes, fixed on hers, gleamed of mystery. After a few more seconds, she tore her eyes away from his and found her seat towards the back of the room. He was sitting diagonally behind her and she could tell that he was still looking at her. She glanced over her shoulder at him, but he was already looking away. She shrugged, thinking it was just a fluke, and focused back on the board.

Little did she know that he had _just_ turned away as she turned to look at him. He couldn't help but stare at her. Something about her was, enticing, enchanting even. This was weird for him; he had just been broken up with by a girl who he felt he was in love with. So why was he looking at her so intensely, and why did he want nothing but to know this girl? He tried to shake his thoughts out of his head and bury himself in his work. He stared down at his notebook, where he was cleverly hiding a manuscript of his newest play. He tapped his foot eagerly, trying to contain himself as he waited for the bell to sound. Glaring up at the clock, he saw that he was mere seconds away from talking to her. He slammed his notebook shut and quickly slipped it into his bag. And just as he did, the bell rang and the classroom and hallways began to fill with the mindless chatter of high school.

Juliette took her sweet time, mainly because that's just how she did things, but she worked a little bit slower than usual just in case a certain dark haired prince wanted to come talk to her. He noticed her speed and took the opportunity. He sauntered over to her desk and she stared up at him, meeting his sparkling green eyes once again. She stood up to meet him, noticing they were about the same height, though he was a little taller. He noticed how her wavy brown hair fell just bellow her chest, and how her lips seemed to have a natural pink tint. His eyes shifted back to hers, and he flashed her one of his famous crooked smiles.

"Hey, I'm Eli," he introduced as he thrust his ring studded hand out at her. She studied his rings, admiring the detailed silverwork. She placed her small hand in his and gripped it tightly. She smiled, flashing her pearly whites at him.

"I'm Juliette, pleasure to meet you." They stayed like that for what seemed to be hours, eyes locked and hands glued to one another. He was the first to snap out of it, after only a few seconds, he quickly retracted his hand back and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"So how do you like Degrassi so far?" She picked up her bag and walked out of class with him, scanning the hallways for her next classroom.

"Its, um, big? There are a lot of students and a lot of classrooms, everything is pretty unfamiliar."

"Well, allow me to be your personal tour guide." His boldness shocked him; he hadn't been like this since…Clare. He shuddered as his ex flooded his thoughts, but Juliette didn't seem to notice.

"That'd be great," her response had a tone of relief, and a twinge of excitement. "Maybe you could start by directing me towards, _Ms. Dawse's Grade 11 Drama Class_?" His eyes widened like a child's in a candy store.

"You're in drama class?" She nodded.

"I did a lot of drama back in D.C. So I figured it's probably not too different here in Canada." He smiled at her, but kept his cool. He didn't want her to know that he was totally stoked to know she was interested in the same things he was.

"You've found the right tour guide then, because I practically live in the drama studio," he announced proudly. He could see anticipation dance in her mesmerizing brown eyes. Once in Dawse's drama class, the two juniors sat alongside each other and made small talk as the other students trickled in.

"Eli!" a shrill voice called from beside him. Juliette craned her neck around to see who it was. A brunette with dark curly hair, and a clear love for fashion was seated on Eli's other side.

"Hey Fiona," he greeted her casually. "This is Juliette, she's new to Degrassi." Fiona turned to look at Juliette, and beamed at her, clearly excited to meet a new person. Juliette turned away from the two to rummage through her bag for her pen, as class was just about to start.

"She's cute!" Fiona whispered to Eli, gently nudging his side.

"Maybe you should ask her out then," he laughed, even though he knew she might, being a lesbian and all.

"Nuh-uh, she definitely doesn't play for my team."

"How can you tell?"

"I just can, it's how we are," she answered in a definitive tone. He sighed. He opened his mouth, almost ready to comment on his new friend's appearance, when Ms. Dawes addressed the class. He shut his mouth and directed his attention to his favorite teacher.

"Alright class, new assignment. Everyone pick a partner. The assignment is to write a small excerpt of a play that outlines an emotion. You will then perform it in class. It's due next week so, get to work." Eli's glance shifted to Juliette, trying to see if she wanted to be his partner.

"Hello, Eli Goldsworthy. Are we going to be partners or not?" He turned to look at the strange haired girl in front of him.

"Um, well, you see Imogen—"

"_I_ actually wanted to be partners with you Imogen!" Fiona piped up from beside him. He turned to her, shocked. Not many people liked Imogen, and Fiona was not quite a fan of her. Imogen opened her mouth to protest, but Fiona pulled her away. Turning around back at Eli, Fiona narrowed her eyes at him and nodded towards Juliette, who was scanning the room to see if she could find a partner. Eli shot Fiona a grateful look and turned to Juliette.

"Hey, partners?" She turned to him and smiled.

"Sounds great!" He smiled back at her, a smile he hadn't flashed in quite a while.

"Once you've picked your partner, I'll come and assign you an emotion!" Ms. Dawes called over the chatter of the students.

"So what emotion do you want to get?" Juliette asked. He shrugged in response. He figured Ms. Dawes would give him something like 'despair', or 'sadness'. But he didn't want that. He didn't want Juliette to see that side of him, at least not this soon.

"Eli and our new student Juliette, now this is a surprise." The two looked up at their teacher, who was smiling down at them. She raised an eyebrow at her favorite student, trying to figure out what he was thinking. But as usual, his mind was a mystery to her.

"For the two of you, your emotion is…" The suspense was killing the two students. They stared at their teacher in anticipation as she pondered. A light bulb went off in her head and she beamed at the two. "Passion." They blinked at her, eyes wide and unsure. Their teacher just chuckled.

"Get to work you two." Eli stared off after his teacher in awe, and Juliette nervously looked down at her hands. Secretly, she was excited to have the word passion with Eli.

"Want to work after school?" he asked, not looking at her. She didn't look at him either.

"S-sure," she stuttered slightly. They were both clearly embarrassed, but neither one knew how excited the other one was.

* * *

><p>"So, what should the play be about?" Juliette asked her new partner. The two of them were sitting on her large red couch, her laptop sitting on the coffee table. Her parents weren't home, so the two of them were alone. He was sitting on one edge of the couch and she was sitting on the other.<p>

"What about, an affair? Like, a secret love." She contemplated his thoughts and nodded agreeably. She leaned over to type the idea down on her computer. He slid over next to her and accidentally bumped her thigh with his. He reached over her and started typing, letting his creativity flow through his fingertips. She studied him as his face lit up with every passing idea. She giggled. He stopped typing, his fingers hovering over the keys, and turned to look at her.

"What?" he questioned. He had a small, intrigued smile on his face.

"You're just…cute when you write," she said boldly. He raised his eyebrows at her and shot her a crooked smile. His smile dropped as he shifted his gaze down to her soft, pink, shimmery lips. His lips parted, yearning for hers. She noticed his lips too, and wanted to feel them on hers. He moved in towards her, but then stopped himself. He wasn't sure if he was ready for all this so soon. He stared into her eyes again, trying to decipher her thoughts. He couldn't contain himself anymore. He gave in to his hormones and leaned forward, pressing his lips up against hers. She let out a small gasp before kissing him back. She reached up and laced her fingers in his hair. He grabbed the small of her back and pushed her closer to him. He kissed her more passionately, and rougher than before. She pulled at his hair and smiled into the kiss. He opened his eyes and was terrified with what he saw. He didn't see Juliette's long, soft brown hair. But he did see a familiar short brown curly bob. He broke away from the kiss and blinked a few times. He slipped his hands away from her and stood up. He stared at her, thanking god that he saw her chocolate brown eyes gazing up at him again.

"I have to go," he mumbled. He grabbed his bag and swiftly shot past her, throwing the door open and slamming it behind him. Juliette stared at the door after him, stunned. She had no idea what had just happened. Eli ran out of her house and sat at the wheel of his new used car, the one he got after he crashed Mortie. He slammed his head against the steering wheel and cried.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review! :)<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

Eli woke up the next morning, still dressed in yesterday's uniform. He slowly got up and staggered to the bathroom. He stared into the mirror, his empty green eyes staring back. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was puffy, and then he remembered what had happened the night before. He was at Juliette's house, and he kissed her. He brought his fingers up to gingerly graze over his lips. He could almost still feel her lips on hers. And then he remembered what happened next. That when he opened his eyes he didn't see Juliette, but he saw the ex he was still in love with. He slammed his fist down hard on the tile counter and grunted.

"Damn…" he said quietly to himself. He knew he had to face her, they were drama partners, but he didn't know what to say to her. He glanced at the clock and saw the time was still early, about 6 am, so he decided to take a shower. He stripped down out of his wrinkled uniform, dropping his clothes down on the bathroom floor. He flipped the water on and stepped inside, letting the water wash over him. It soaked his hair and his bangs fell softly over his emerald eyes. Water droplets rested on his slightly toned muscles. He threw his head back and let the water pour over his face. He tried to think of what to say to Juliette, but he had no words. What was he supposed to say to her? 'I'm sorry I freaked out yesterday, it's just that when we kissed I looked at you and saw my ex girlfriend who I'm still in love with instead, sorry about that,"? There was no way. Soaked and confused, he shut the water off and stood in his shower. He took in the steam and stood under the shower head, dripping on the white tile floor. He grabbed his towel from its hook and dried himself off, then went to his room to get ready for school.

* * *

><p>Juliette unhappily walked up the stairs of Degrassi. Her short khaki skirt shifted with every step, her black pumps clicking against the linoleum floors as she walked. Her earrings and necklace swayed back and forth as she did. She put on a happy face, not wanting people to be turned off by her, being new and all. But inside she felt a mess. Last night left her feeling sad and confused. Her and Eli were sitting and laughing, working diligently on their project. And then they kissed. She wanted to kiss him, a lot, and she <em>thought<em> he wanted to kiss her. But after he kissed her, he freaked out and ran, without so much as an explanation. She didn't know what to say to him, but she didn't think there was anything _to_ say to him. She decided she'd let him come to her, that she wouldn't talk to him unless he initiated. But then again…they still had their project to do. She stepped into her English class, but didn't see Eli there yet. Actually, she didn't see anyone there yet. She checked the clock on the wall and saw that it read about 7 30. She shook her head at the clock and scoffed. She was in such weird mood this morning; she didn't even bother to check the time before she left. She was about an hour early, so she had a lot of time to kill. She made her way to her seat and took out her notebook. She flipped open to an empty page, uncapped her sharpie, and started drawing. She didn't have anything in mind, she just drew. She had her bag opened up on her desk, with a multitude of sharpie colors spilling out around her. She capped and uncapped colors, adding to her picture. She looked up to make _sure_ no one was around, and started singing to herself.

"_Check yes Juliet are you with me rain is falling down on the sidewalk, I won't go until you come outside. _

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo I'll keep tossing rocks at your window, there's no turning back for us tonight. _

_Lace up your shoes, ay oh ay oh-oh, here's how we do. _

_Run baby run, don't ever look back, they'll tear us apart if you give them the chance, don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be, run baby run, forever will be, you and me…"_

She was bobbing her head and rocking out to herself, but she didn't realize how loud she was until she heard laughter at the door. She dropped the purple sharpie she was using and looked up in embarrassment, a red blush dusting her cheeks. The red shirted brunette sauntered over to her and sat at his desk, which she hadn't noticed, was right next to hers. She hadn't noticed this kid before at all, because yesterday, all she could focus on was Eli. She turned to the boy, still mortified.

"Um…how long were you standing there?" The boy smirked.

"Long enough," he replied with a chuckle, seeing her blush darken. "Don't be embarrassed, you've got an amazing voice." She smiled underneath her blush.

"Thanks," she answered in a hushed tone. He leaned over her shoulder to look at her drawing. He lifted it up and stared at it in awe. In the center, were two bright green female eyes with dark heavy make-up. Around and behind it were streaks of bright colors, with hearts and stars and swirls. There were different words scattered around, and it was an all around beautiful drawing.

"You're really artistic, aren't you?" She nodded as he continued to marvel at her drawing. He gingerly set it back down on her desk, and thrust his hand out to her with a smile.

"I'm Drew." She took his hand and grasped it tightly.

"Juliette." He laughed, and she looked at him, puzzled.

"Well, when I came in, you were singing _"Check Yes Juliet"_…" he pointed out, letting her figure out the rest. She giggled and shrugged. A few more kids had filled the room, but still no sign of Eli. Drew looked back at the drawing and clicked his tongue.

"Man, you'd be a sick tattoo artist. Ever thought about it?" She laughed.

"Nope, I've never thought of being a tattoo artist," she replied with a sly smile. "Want to be my first customer?" His eyes widened in terror. He leaned over to peek behind her at her bag.

"You…you have needles in there?" His voice wavered. She tried to stifle her laughter but she just couldn't. She let out a small giggle that erupted into a booming laughter that startled a few surrounding students. She cupped her hand over her mouth and giggle quietly.

"I _meant_ a sharpie tattoo…" He chuckled and looked a little embarrassed by his outburst.

"Sharpie away." She smiled and grabbed her black sharpie. She outlined a dragon around his forearm, which she noticed was very toned. She did the outline and details fairly quickly, then grabbed some colors and did more detail work in color. Students were filing in as she was "tattooing" Drew's arm. They were talking and laughing, and she didn't even notice that Eli had come in and taken his seat behind her. She finished the dragon on his arm and he stared at it in awe.

"Holy crap!" he yelled with a huge smile. "This is _wicked_!" The bell rang and the two of them turned to look at their teacher who was now starting class. Juliette glanced over at Drew a few times, admiring her work, and also admiring his toned jaw and baby blue eyes. His eyes shifted to hers and he winked at her, and then turned his attention back to the lesson. She blushed a little and smiled, and went back to paying attention too, not having a single thought about the emo boy behind her.

* * *

><p>Eli walked a few steps behind Juliette as she chatted with Drew on her way to drama class. Drew wasn't even <em>in<em> drama class. Why was he walking with her? Eli fumed as he walked, watching their backs as they bumped arms occasionally. He couldn't help but watch as her hair swayed back and forth, and how her legs looked long and thin in the shoes she was wearing. He also couldn't help but notice her defined waist, and the curves of her perfect ass. He shook the thoughts out of his head. Juliette and Drew parted ways with a hug, and she strolled happily into drama class. He took a deep breath and followed her in, debating whether he should take the seat next to her or not. He saw that Fiona was sitting where she sat the day before, with Imogen on her right and the empty seat next to Juliette on her left. He swallowed his pride and set his bag down in the open chair. Juliette looked up and stared at him. Her smile dropped, and a sense of sadness flowed into her eyes. He pursed his lips and looked away, not being able to look at her anymore. He sunk into his chair, and prayed for Ms. Dawes to start class. He felt a poke in his side which made him jump, and he looked over at the culprit.

"What's going on between you two?" Fiona whispered, nodding towards Juliette. He sighed gravely and shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it." Fiona raised her eyebrows at him but he turned away. She was about to say something again, pushing him, but Ms. Dawes started class. She just reminded the class about the project being due next week, and then sent everyone off to do their work. Eli bit his lip and shifted his gaze towards his partner. She turned to him and smiled. Her smile was small and filled with hurt, but he could tell that she was masking her true feelings. He was sure all she wanted to do was ask him why he did what he did, but she didn't. She kept her mouth shut. Eli wanted to say something about it, he wanted to fix it, but he couldn't. She made the first move.

"So…passion," she said awkwardly. "What should we write about passion?" He smirked at the irony of it all.

"Did you still want to do our play about an affair?" She paused and thought about it. She kind of shook her head but stopped herself.

"Um…we can, if you want." He could tell she was just trying to be agreeable. He realized that she probably thought she did something to mess them up, and his eyes softened.

"No, why don't we do something else," he suggested. She gave him a small, almost grateful smile.

"What should we do then?" He furrowed his brow. He hadn't actually thought about what else they could do, but he figured it was a good excuse.

"I'm not sure. Why don't we get together again today and figure it out?" She bit her lip and stared down at her pumps.

"I can't today. I'm getting together with Drew after school." She peeked up at him, trying to gauge his reaction. He clenched his jaw and swallowed hard.

"Oh." She bit her lip harder.

"I-I can cancel…"

"No, it's fine. We'll meet tomorrow." They sat through the rest of class in silence.

* * *

><p>Juliette sat and talked with Drew at the local hangout, The Dot. She was sitting across from him, sipping a latte. They were just talking, talking about school, life, just chatting. His baby blue eyes sparkled with every new story he told. She found herself being able to laugh with him, and smile with him. Nothing like it was like with Eli now. She had expected him to say something, to give her an explanation, anything. But he didn't. He didn't say anything about the other night. So she decided she needed to move on. It's not like she was in love with Eli or anything, but she really did like him. But Drew seemed to be showing an interest in her, and she decided to go with it.<p>

"Oh my _god_ Drew, that tattoo is _so_ hot!" a girl gushed. Despite her uniform, Juliette didn't recognize her, or the girl next to her.

"Thanks Marisol, it's not real though," he admitted. "Meet the artist." He gestured towards Juliette with a smile.

"It's really great," the other girl commended.

"Thanks."

"Well, we have to go now," Marisol said.

"Bye Marisol," Drew called. "Bye Katie." Katie smiled at Drew, and nodded at Juliette, then went out the door following Marisol. Juliette stared after Katie, not getting too great of a vibe from her, but pushed the feeling aside.

"You really did a great job on this," Drew complimented, drawing Juliette's attention back to him. She ran her fingers over his strong forearm, admiring her work. Her fingers reached the top of his hand. He flipped it over and took her hand in his, surprising her.

"So, Juliette, how would you like to go out with me?" Her eyes widened. His bold statement startled her, and left her at a loss for words. She was still thinking about Eli, but she knew he wasn't interested, he _did_ run off.

"Sure, Drew," she answered finally, squeezing his hand a little. "I'll go out with you." He grinned victoriously and leaned across the table to give her a kiss. She kissed him back and smiled, hoping he could take her mind off of Eli.

* * *

><p><em>Review please! :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

When Eli walked into English the next morning, he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks. Drew was leaning over Juliette, whispering in her ear, making her laugh. Eli clenched his fists and strode to his seat. He didn't say anything to her, he just stared at her. He stared at them. At Drew, who was touching her leg and still whispering in her ear. At Juliette, who had her hand on his and was still giggling. What bothered him the most was that he didn't know what was going on between the two of them. He had no idea, and that drove him crazy.

* * *

><p>Juliette sat and listened to Drew as he told her about his dream.<p>

"So the dragon you drew on my arm yesterday," he whispered, pushing his arm forward to display the now faded sharpie tattoo. "Came alive and tried to eat me, but then you saved me." She giggled and he squeezed her thigh, leaning in closer to her.

"I liked dreaming about you," he whispered even softer, so only she could hear. She blushed put her hand on his. It wasn't because she was moved by his statement or anything like that; she was just trying to stop his hand from creeping any further up her skirt.

"Alright everyone, take your seats." Drew took his hand off her leg and turned to face the teacher. Juliette released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She took a look at Drew, and then stared forward like every other student. It's not that she didn't like Drew; he was her boyfriend now, kind of. She just didn't really feel comfortable. She didn't like that he was touching her leg already, and in such a public place. She wasn't really that type of person. Sure, she liked the sexual things as much as a lot of other girls, but she was more of a 'behind closed doors' kind of girl. She wasn't sure Drew would be the kind of guy who'd respect that. Not like another guy she knew. She glanced behind her at Eli, who, to her surprise, was already looking at her. But he didn't look away; he just kept on staring at her. She smiled at him. Not a hurt smile like before, no, this was a warm smile. This was an 'I miss you' smile.

* * *

><p>Just like yesterday, Eli followed behind Drew and Juliette as he walked her to class. But this time, he wasn't just fuming, he was livid. The two of them were holding hands. Eli was digging his chipped black fingernails into his palms as he watched the two walk to class. All Eli wanted to do was to run up to them and rip his hand from hers, but he knew he couldn't. And then it all got worse. They stopped in front of the drama room, and Drew leaned over and kissed Juliette. Eli clenched his jaw so hard he thought he was going to break a tooth. He watched as the two of them locked lips. He wanted to look away, he tried, but he couldn't. All he could do was watch her kiss that douche bag. The two of them separated and parted ways, and Eli started walking again. He reached class and sat down in his usual seat. Juliette turned to look at him, but she didn't look like he thought she would. He figured that now that she and Drew were an item, or whatever they were, that she'd be ecstatic, or at the very least, content. But she looked, apathetic, almost sad.<p>

"Juliette? Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned, but also itching to find out what was going on between her and Drew.

"Yeah, everything's totally great! Drew asked me out yesterday. So exciting!" Maybe it was because he wished she hadn't said that, but something in her tone rang untrue.

"That's great." His tone was monotonous and flat.

"So, are we still working after school today?" He thought for a second. He didn't want her to be with Drew again tonight, but he also didn't know what he'd say to her if they were alone.

"Why don't we just spend the weekend together?" She raised her eyebrows at him, and he realized how weird his statement had sounded. "I mean…like working all weekend. Y'know, so you can spend your afternoons with Drew, and then we can get a lot of work done on the weekend, no distractions." She pondered the thought and smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'd like that." He smiled back at her, not expecting that kind of reaction from her. She had actually seemed genuinely excited about getting together with him for the weekend, and she definitely seemed happier about that than about being with Drew.

* * *

><p>Juliette thought she'd be going to The Dot with Drew after school, just like yesterday. But instead, she found herself alone with Drew, at his house. They sat together on his couch watching TV. His arm was slung around her shoulders, pushing her into him. They were watching some mixed martial arts fight on TV, something she was definitely not interested in. But she figured she might as well watch what he wants to watch.<p>

"Man, I love MMA!" he yelled, excited. "I actually do a lot of fighting, I'm way strong." She smiled nicely, not sure what to think. As they were watching, she noticed his hand creeping further and further down her shoulders to her waist. He tugged at her waist, making her look at him. He tilted her head up with his other hand and stared into her eyes. She knew what was coming, she just didn't know if she wanted it. He powerfully slammed his lips into hers, gripping her waist tighter. The kiss was unpleasant and pushy. His lips were cold and harsh, and she didn't feel anything. She tried to pull away a little, but he just grabbed the back of her head and kissed her harder. His hand migrated from her waist to her ass in mere seconds. She yelped underneath his lips and tried to push him off. But he had no intention of letting up. He forcefully slid his tongue into her mouth and roamed around inside. He pushed himself on top of her and slammed her down against the couch. His hand roamed underneath her skirt and pulled at her panties, while his other hand grabbed her breast.

"Drew!" she murmured underneath his lips, trying to get him off. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear. He was so strong, so overpowering. He started pulling her panties down her legs when she finally got him to stop kissing her.

"Stop!" she screamed, pushing him off. She jumped up from the couch and turned away from him, slipping her panties back up. She adjusted her shirt and flattened her hair down. He just sat on the couch, staring at her in confusion.

"What?"

"I…I'm not ready for all that, Drew," she explained, her voice quivering. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. He sighed and shook his head. He stood up from the couch and slowly walked towards her. She took a step back, cowering a little. She didn't like feeling so helpless, the way she just felt, lying underneath Drew. He stopped a few inches from her face and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. She hesitated, but then wrapped her arms around him too. He really was a sweet guy. He just had a lot of…hormones. Strong, raging hormones. He pulled away from the hug and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. He leaned down and kissed her softly, placing his hands on her cheeks. He pulled back and stared deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She smiled weakly and reached up to kiss him.

"It's okay." He smiled with relief and grabbed her, pulling her into a hug that was harsh, like before. Her heart skipped a beat; she was scared he was going to start again.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this…right?" She bit her lip. She was scared of Drew. She knew he was a good guy, deep down. But that sweet heart was overpowered by his crazy hormones, and his love of fighting. Despite all that, he scared her. She was afraid he'd hurt her if she did anything to defy him. So, she nodded into his chest in compliance. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"C'mon, let's watch more fighting." He pulled her to the couch with him. And she just kept her mouth shut.

* * *

><p><em>Drew lovers, don't be offended! I love him too, SO much (not as much as Eli, of course), but I'm making him more forceful due to recent events pertaining to his life. Thanks for understanding! Reviews would be amazing! :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

"So how was your date last night with _Drew_," Eli asked, putting emphasis on the name of his competition. He really didn't actually want to know, but at the same time he couldn't help but ask. Juliette turned to him. They were supposed to be working on their project. It was almost the weekend, and they hadn't actually done any work during class.

"It was great." He raised an eyebrow at her in disbelief. She smiled weakly at him then turned to avoid his gaze. He shook his head. He was pretty sure she was lying, but he had no idea why she wasn't telling him the truth.

"Whatever you say," he responded nonchalantly. "So what time do you want to meet tomorrow?" She blinked at him a few times. He sighed and shook his head. "We _are_ still meeting tomorrow…right?"

"Yeah, of course we are. I just…forgot for a second, that's all."

"So what time?" he asked again.

"Um…11?" she suggested. He smiled. The thought of seeing her early in the morning gave him a reason to wake up. He didn't know when it happened, but he realized that he was starting to really develop strong feelings for Juliette. He was pretty sure he still loved Clare, but at the same time, he thought Juliette was the perfect girl to help him fall out of love with his blue eyed ex. The bell rang before Eli could say anything else. The two of them stood up and walked out together, doing some minor brainstorming as they walked.

"Hey babe," Drew greeted as he slid up on Juliette's other side, slinging his arm around her shoulders. His hand bumped Eli's shoulder and he looked over.

"Sorry bro." Eli rolled his eyes. He wasn't really the "bro" type, but whatever, that was Drew.

"Hey Drew," Juliette greeted, glancing at him from the corner of her eye.

"What, no kiss?" Drew asked rudely. Juliette blushed. She was clearly uncomfortable with PDA.

"Um…not here Drew…" she replied softly, trying to shrug his arm off. He just gripped her shoulder tighter.

"Come on baby, don't be a prude," he pushed, moving his lips closer to her face. This really pissed Eli off.

"Back off," Eli said forcefully, stepping in front of them to glare at Drew. "_Bro._" Drew stared at Eli and scoffed.

"What are _you_ going to do about it, dude?" Eli appreciated that Drew didn't call him "bro" again, but he still didn't like his attitude. Eli took a step forward, but Juliette extended her hand and gently laid it on his chest, stopping him from going any further.

"It's okay Eli," she whispered comfortingly. "He's my boyfriend, I should kiss him." She said the last part louder so Drew could hear, making him pull his shoulders back proudly. She turned and kissed him deeply, surprising Eli a little. He averted his gaze and stared at the floor, but didn't move. Drew broke off the kiss with a smirk.

"There's my girl," he said happily, kissing her cheek. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her around past Eli and down the hall. Eli spun around to watch them leave. As they did, Eli caught Drew slipping his hand down to feel her ass. It was brief, but it happened. Eli strode off to his next class alone and furious.

* * *

><p>Juliette was sitting in class, bored out of her mind. She was thinking about what happened before class, with Drew and Eli. She really appreciated that Eli was looking out for her, but at the same time, Drew <em>is<em> her boyfriend. She couldn't figure out why she was being such a prude. She wasn't usually like this with guys. Juliette thought about Drew. He was attractive, sweet, muscular, and funny; sure, he was a little scary when he got into it, but he's a guy. She felt a vibration in her pocket and swiftly took her phone out, hiding it under her desk.

_Miss you already babe ;)_ _– Drew_

She smiled. He was really trying to make an effort to be a great boyfriend, especially after the incident. He told her all the time how sorry he was and everything. She clicked her nails against the keys, typing him a response.

_Miss you too. Hang tonight? – Juliette_

She waited for his response. Her phone buzzed quietly in her lap. She flipped it open and frowned.

_Sorry, I can't. Busy after school :( Weekend? –Drew_

She bit her lip. She hadn't actually told Drew that she was spending the whole weekend with Eli so they could finish their project.

_Um…I have to meet with Eli for the weekend to work on our project, it's due next week…:/ –Juliette_

He didn't respond. She waited all class, but the bell rang and he hadn't responded. She shoved her phone in her bag and walked to Drew's class to find him. She stood outside his class and waited. Students were filing out of their classes, running out the door to wherever they all go after school. She stood outside his class for a few minutes before peeking her head into the room. He was nowhere to be found. She slipped her phone back out of her bag and rang Drew. She waited, but there was no answer. She started walking away when she bumped into Marisol.

"Oh! Hey Juliette," she greeted, composing herself again.

"Hey," she replied. "Do you know where Drew is?" Marisol wrinkled her nose.

"Um, yeah, he's at The Dot." Juliette smiled and thanked her, then walked through the doors of the school, starting off towards The Dot. She felt a cool breeze blow through her hair. She shivered and pulled her blazer shut. She stared up at the sky and noted how dark it was; it looked like it was going to storm. She had to find Drew quickly. She got to The Dot and searched around for Drew. But he wasn't there. She looked around for a familiar face, anyone she knew, and saw Fiona. She was sitting in a corner, sipping a latte and glancing through a fashion magazine. Juliette slowly walked over to her and smiled meekly.

"Hi Fiona." Fiona looked up from her magazine and smiled. She gestured towards the seat in front of her. Juliette sat down.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Juliette?" she asked kindly.

"Um, well, I was just wondering, do you know where Drew is?" Fiona furrowed her brow.

"He was just here," she said. "He just left with Katie actually." Juliette bit her lip.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Juliette politely excused herself from the table and left, deciding it was time to go home. Before leaving, she decided to call Drew one more time.

_Hey, this is Drew. I'm not here right now, leave a message!_

She decided to leave him a voice mail, just to let him know she was looking for him.

"Hey Drew, it's me, Juliette. I just wanted to let you know that I'm looking for you. I'm not sure where you are but—"And then she found him. She shut her phone and slowly walked towards him.

"…Drew?" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. He turned to her, eyes wide, like a boy who's got his hand caught in the cookie jar. More like caught up the shirt of another girl. He was in the alleyway with Katie, one hand up her shirt and another on her ass. He quickly slipped his hands away and walked towards her.

"Juliette…" he muttered. She took a step back from him, and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"What are you doing here? With…her?" She pointed a shaky finger towards Katie who was just calmly pulling her skirt back down her legs. She leaned against the alley wall and crossed her arms, waiting for Juliette to leave.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He took another step towards her. She didn't budge. "Please, just, let's go. We need to talk about it." Juliette shook her head. Drew took another step and gave her his saddest eyes. "Please?" She pursed her lips and shut her eyes tight. She took a deep breath and exhaled hard.

"Fine." He let out a relieved sigh. He took her hand and led her away to his house. She turned to stare at Katie, who was still just relaxing against the wall. Katie narrowed her eyes at Juliette, then smirked and blew her a kiss. Juliette turned away, not wanting to show her how hurt she was. Juliette just let Drew guide her away to his house, to talk.

* * *

><p>Eli was sitting in his room, reading a book. His parents were out on a date and he was home alone. He was calmly listening to the rain fall down on the sides of his house, when he heard a knock on the door. He set his book down and trudged down the steps to see who was at his door. He opened the door and let out a little gasp.<p>

"Juliette," he breathed. She was soaking wet, her red polo shirt and black jacket were dripping, and her long brown hair was plastered to her face. Her makeup was streaking her beautiful face and she was shivering. Her lip quivered.

"I…I didn't know where else to go…" Her voice was shallow and barely audible.

"What happened?"

"…D-Drew he…he…." She couldn't finish her sentence. She burst out into tears and dropped to her knees. He ran out into the rain and grabbed her, leading her into the house. He led her upstairs and ran into the bathroom to get her a towel. He picked up the biggest towel he could find and sprinted back out to her. He wrapped her in the towel and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, I'm here…" he cooed softly, smoothing down her hair. He wiped the makeup off her face and led her towards his bed. He gently laid her down on the bed, still wrapped in the towel. He pulled the covers over her and got into bed next to her. He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her wet body. He rubbed her back softly as she cried into his chest. He didn't bother trying to ask again what was wrong. He figured she would tell him when she was ready. He just leaned down so his lips were by her ear.

"It's alright; everything is going to be okay. I'm here Juliette." He continued to console her until she finally fell asleep. The scent of her wet hair wafted up to him, filling his nose with the scent of vanilla and strawberries. He rested his chin on her head and took another deep breath. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip on her.

"Eli! We're home!" his parents yelled from downstairs, slamming the door shut. He quickly slipped away from her and bounded down the stairs.

"Hey Bullfrog, Cece, there's something I need to explain real quick." His parents stopped and turned to stare at him, waiting for him to explain. He rattled off a quick explanation of what he knew.

"You sure know how to pick 'em, don't ya Eli?" Bullfrog commented, tousling his son's hair. He chuckled at his dad, and then turned to his mom.

"Cece, do you think you could go get her out of her wet clothes? She's out cold in my bed, just give her some of my clothes?" he requested sweetly. She pinched his cheek and went upstairs to his room.

"Why didn't you just do it, Eli?" his dad joked, elbowing him gently in the side.

"Dad…" His dad laughed and went to the other room to watch television. Eli just sat and stared up towards his room, waiting for his mom to come back down. He tapped his foot against the floor and crossed his arms, growing impatient. Finally, the door to his room opened and his mom slid out of his room, silently closing the door behind her. He dashed up the stairs to meet his mom.

"How is she? Is she still sleeping? Is she okay?" he questioned frantically. His mom smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. She's fine, she's still sleeping. I'm surprised; I was able to change her clothes without her waking up, or even moving. She's a really sound sleeper," she explained. His mom started to walk away but turned back. "She's beautiful, too." He grinned and went into his room, softly shutting the door again. She was lying in bed in one of his many band t-shirts and a pair of gray checkered boxers. He blushed, wondering if she was still wearing her own panties underneath. He shook the thought out of his head and climbed into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she instantly curled up to fit to his body. He gingerly kissed the top of her head and held her tight, falling asleep next to her.

* * *

><p><em>Still love Drew, sorry to make him seem like a bad guy, he really isn't! I'm making a story with him soon, hopefully to clear his name. :) Review's are very much appreciated! <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's**_** Note: **_Sorry it's been so long since I've written! So much has gone on, and to be honest I forgot about this poor story. But here's another chapter, and I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Cheated…<em>

_We used to date…_

_I didn't think you wanted to sleep with me…_

_You weren't supposed to find out…_

_I'm sorry…_

Drew's words echoed painfully through Juliette's thoughts as she struggled to open her swollen eyes. Her head was pounding and her whole body felt heavy, but her room was dark, which made it easier to bear the pain. She felt something warm draped around her body and wondered if her mother had come in and put a blanket over her. But then she remembered. She hadn't even _gone_ home last night. She couldn't remember where it was she went though; definitely not to Drew, she knew for sure that's where she ran from. Her vision was still blurred from the tears so she didn't recognize the room. A familiar smell filled her nostrils as she inhaled deeply, trying to regain her mind. She looked down at her hand and saw another, much larger hand covering her own. She realized she was with a guy, and then it occurred to her why the scent was so familiar.

_Eli…_

Even the thought of his name rang sweetly in her head amidst the harsh not nearly forgotten words from last night. She shifted her gaze upwards as much as she could underneath his arm. She wanted to see his face. He was sleeping silently; his lips parted slightly and his dark hair mussed from sleep. As if he had sensed her staring at him, his eyes fluttered open softly. His sleepy green eyes gazed at her kindly and a tender smile crept up on his face.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he whispered, his voice still rough from sleep. "How are you feeling?" She smiled as much as she could and nodded slightly.

"I'm okay. Just needed a good cry." He stared at her and furrowed his brow. He still didn't know what had happened last night, but the look in her eyes told him not to ask. She broke their gaze, unable to look him in the eye; she was afraid that she was going to start to cry again. Then she noticed something.

"Um…Eli?"

"Hm?"

"Did you, um…undress me?" She could almost feel a red blush dusting her cheeks as the thought of him seeing her naked crept into her mind. She could feel him chuckle underneath her.

"No. My mom did. I respectfully stayed out of the room until she was done," he replied. She could sense the pride in his voice, but it was also tinged with a bit of disappointment. It made her smile a bit. She was suddenly very conscious of the fact that his arm was still around her shoulders and her body was half on top of his.

"Look, Eli…last night—"

"Hey, no worries. We're just friends, and that's why you came to me. We just slept together because I was comforting you. Nothing more." His tone was almost bitter now. This made her stare up at him. She knew what he was saying was correct, but she couldn't help but wish it were different. Her soft brown eyes bore into his as she tried to read him; she tried to grasp at any shred of hope she could have at making things better with Eli. Even though everything from last night still happened, she couldn't help but think that if things had gone right with Eli that she never would have gone out with Drew. Eli was her first choice; he always was.

* * *

><p>He wanted to kiss her. More than anything in the world he wanted to kiss her right here and now. She was staring into his eyes almost as though she could read his mind, which terrified and thrilled him all at once. He was incredibly conscious of how pink and plump her lips looked; they were still slightly swollen from last night, as was the rest of her beautiful face. He knew it wouldn't be right to take advantage of her at a time like this. She was vulnerable, she spent all last night crying, and he didn't even know if her and Drew were still together or not. Judging based on last night's events he wanted to assume that she wasn't. He so desperately wanted her to not be with him, and to never be with him again. But until he knew for sure, he couldn't do anything. He took a deep breath and shut his eyes, then reopened them with a broad smile. He reached up and kissed her forehead chastely, unable to resist, then started to shift himself away from her and out of bed.<p>

"Breakfast?" His tone was unnaturally chipper and he made a mental note to tone it down. Covering for wanting Juliette was going to be harder than he anticipated. She blinked a few times, and then nodded soundlessly. He feared that maybe he had scared her off, so he offered her his hand. She stared at it then pried herself out of the warm bed that still smelled like him and gingerly took his hand. It was small in his. He led her down the stairs to the kitchen and rifled around the pantry for something to eat. He noted that both Cece and Bullfrog were out.

"I can make eggs, or some toaster waffles?" he called to her, rummaging around. "I'm sure there's some pancake mix in here somewhere…" Juliette got up from her place at the table and padded over to where he was. He didn't seem to notice her, so she took advantage of the opportunity. She wrapped her slender arms around his waist and pressed her body up against his, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," she murmured into his back. "Thank you so much…" He could feel small tears roll onto his back as she held him. He spun around in her grasp and pulled her closer; his arms rested lightly on her shoulders as he stroked her hair and back.

"Of course. Any time you need me I'm here," he whispered. He inhaled her scent and his chest constricted just slightly. "Anything for you." She pulled away slightly and looked at him; really, really looked at him. He inhaled softly, trying to ground himself again. Even if she wanted this, he knew it wasn't right. Not now. She looked up at him with uncertain anticipation. It was almost painful to pull away from her. He saw a flash of pain shudder through her eyes for just a second, and then she averted her gaze to look at the pantry. She dropped her arms from his body and reached to pull out a box from the pantry. She held his favorite cereal in her hand.

"Can I just have some of this?" her voice was small. "It's my favorite." He smiled kindly and nodded.

"You can have whatever you want."

* * *

><p><em>Not everything. I can't have you.<em> The thoughts flowed through her head before she could even form them, as though they were second nature.

After breakfast, Eli decided he wanted to take Juliette outside for a walk; the weather was warm and beautiful, and she could use some outside air to clear her head. She agreed. Not because she really wanted to take a walk, but because she realized that she just wanted to spend time with him. She was scared that now that she wasn't crying anymore that he would want her to leave. Eli managed to pull a dress from his mom's closet that fit her; she didn't think walking around the city in Eli's old band t-shirt and boxers was a good idea. She washed her face before leaving the comforts of his warm house, but her face was still a little puffy. As they were walking down the narrow streets, Juliette resisted the urge to grasp Eli's hand in her own. He hadn't wanted to kiss her at home, though she gave him opportunity to, so she didn't want to further embarrass herself by trying to hold his hand. Even so, they had to walk close to one another to both fit on the sidewalk, so occasionally their shoulders would bump or their hands would graze one another. Every time they made contact her body tingled, but still she resisted. They walked further into town towards the school, and the closer they got, the more she dreaded being there. She was scared to see anyone she knew; one person in particular. The two of them had no specific destination, so they just walked. She hoped he didn't plan to stop anywhere, and so far he didn't seem intent on doing so. They walked in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was one of content; as though both of them were just enjoying the company of one another, with or without words. Had she been speaking though, the words would have stopped at what they came upon. Two pairs of blue eyes stared them down. Juliette gazed into the crystal pools before her and the breath was knocked out of her. It took all of her strength not to break out into a sob right there; she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. More than that, she wouldn't give it to _her._

"Juliette…" Drew's voice was low. She broke their staring match to gaze down at his hand, which was thoughtfully still intertwined with Katie's. She felt warm tears prick at the corners of her eyes and turned her head.

"Come on, let's go…" Juliette's voice was almost inaudible; Eli could tell how difficult this was for her. And he intended to make it just as difficult for him. Juliette was turning to leave, but Eli put his hand on her arm to pause her momentarily. She stared at him but couldn't read his eyes. She had never seen him this way, and she had no idea what he planned on doing.

Eli was seething; he hadn't been this angry in a very long time. As much as he didn't relish the thought of Juliette seeing him this way, he knew what had to be done. He stomped away from Juliette and straight up to Drew, who had taken his hand from Katie's. As soon as he was close enough to his face, Eli clenched his fist and swung at Drew's face as hard as he could. His fist made contact and Drew flew back onto the pavement, flat on his back. Eli didn't know exactly what he came in contact with, but Drew's nose was bleeding and the left side of his face was red and starting to swell. Katie dropped to her knees beside him, unsure of what to do. She just glared up at Eli.

"You're a _psycho_!" she screeched, her voice shrill and angry. He didn't bother even looking at her; she wasn't his focus. His eyes were still locked on Drew.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ go anywhere near her again." He stared at Drew for another few seconds, and then stalked away from him and back to Juliette. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her away, the two of them quickly walking back to his house. Neither one of them turned around.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed! Please rate and review! :)<em>


End file.
